I am sorry
by crazyicecream
Summary: Can an idol and an ordinary person be in a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Since the police had proven that ChaeLin was not involved in Joy's drink poisoning incident, she has left the city to find her own place somewhere in the suburbs. Her dreams of becoming wedding planner was destroyed due to the news of her being in relationship with one of the famous boyband member, Hyunsik and the rumours of she poisoning SungJae's girlfriend drink, she was asked to leave the school.

Here in the suburbs, is where her only family left. Her aunt, uncle and her brother cousin, JaeHyun has their own family restaurant. She is working there currently, while thinking of what's her next plan.

"ChaeLin, JaeHyun, we have new orders, 3 jjangjjangmyeon…" Her uncle shouted out all the orders.

"I thought we were closing, how come there are so many order?" ChaeLin asked her brother cousin.

Both had a puzzled look and went to continue to do the orders because the cooks had just left the vicinity. Today was one of the busiest days for the restaurant. They had a lot of tourists and locals coming in today. ChaeLin was hoping that she could go home, take a shower and snuggled under her blanket.

"Ready!" shouted ChaeLin to her aunt and uncle, JaeHyun was already carrying some of the orders. When JaeHyun delivered the orders to the table, he was shocked. His parent sent a signal to him and he understand the whole situation now.

"Opppa! Food is getting cold, come on!" yelled ChaeLin. JaeHyun went back in and help her to bring the food out. "Here is your food sir, enjoy "said ChaeLin without looking at the customer and walk off to the kitchen. Her aunt, uncle, JaeHyun, BTOB, their girlfriends and managers were speechless.

"ChaeLin, it's a bit rude, when you don't mean what you said and walk off like that" her uncle told ChaeLin.

"I know it were them. You guys don't have to act this way" answered ChaeLin, smiling at her 3 family members' shocked face.

"I am not associated with anyone of them" continue ChaeLin.

"You are..." said her aunt. "Hyunsik's fiancé" continued her aunt.

"We can… call it off" ChaeLin trailed off with an awkward silence. Her heart aches as she say that. He was the first and last guy she want to spend her life with. From young, he was the only one that is not shy to stand beside the fat ugly girl. He ignored people when they teased him being with her. Their family were close too. Their parents made a promise that both Chae Lin and Hyunsik didn't know. "Well, they will find it weird that none of us is outside." laughed ChaeLin.

They leave her alone in the kitchen. Let her settle down with her feelings.

The whole group understand the silence her aunt gave to them. They were at wronged. They have been accusing her since day one. They need to find a way to say sorry to her. They have actually book a flight ticket to Jeju Island for all; their girlfriends, their managers and wives.

Hyunsik went to her brother cousin, "May I have the permission to go to the kitchen?"

JaeHyun just nodded, "she might say nasty things or give you cold shoulder, trust me she has already forgiven all of you".

Hyunsik just smiled and went to the kitchen. He saw ChaeLin, sitting on the kitchen counter, looking through their old picture in her necklace that she always wear around her neck. For a moment, Hyunsik let his eyes to enjoy this view of a lady that once his best friend and unbelievably, now is his fiancé. His heart aches. The figure he seeing now looks slimmer, her face looks dented, her eyes were sad. This lady that his eyes is looking at was not the ChaeLin that he knew before. All he could blame were himself. He could speak up for her, even the company allow everyone in the group to be in relationship. With the condition, to look after the company dignity and not to do anything stupid. Yet he kept quiet and let the public speculate. In the end, she is the one getting all the blow ups.

'Hmm." Hyunsik clearing his voice to make his presence known.

"Yes?" said ChaeLin, putting back the necklace around her neck. "How can I help you, Hyunsik-shi"

"Can we talk?" asked Hyunsik politely. "We can talk it here, you can stand there and I'm sitting here." Replied ChaeLin looking at him. This tall guy that is standing about 10 steps away from her is making her heart beats so fast that she worried he could hear her heartbeats. Her heart aches as it want them to be close like how they used to. "Everything is different now" consoled ChaeLin to herself.

"Can we go somewhere appropriate, or at least look at me." Asked Hyunsik. He sounded desperate. He dislikes the fact that she is looking away from him.

"It's either we talk it here or you can proceed outside, cause you can't be in the kitchen. Anyway, your group will be awkward outside" replied ChaeLin, her tone is getting higher.

Hyunsik took one step forward, ChaeLin skipped off from the table top and walk away. "You try to take one step forward again, I am leaving this place." Threatened ChaeLin.

"Ok. Ok. I won't take any step anymore." Hyunsik gave in. "Please, I just want to talk."

"Told you, talk from where you are" ChaeLin replied with her back facing him.

"I'm..." stuttered Hyunsik. "I had a long day today, I don't wish to hear you stutter to finish your sentence." Threatened ChaeLin again.

"The boys, they bought you a ticket to Jeju Island for a trip." Hyunsik continued with a regret. That was not the plan. That was not the sentence he wants to tell her. All he wants is to apologise. The words seem too hard to say. "It is next week, Monday. Seoul International Airport. Hope to see you at 10am. "Continued Hyunsik.

"Take it back, I didn't say anything about following you guys. I don't want to be associated with you guys anymore. I wasn't welcomed to the group." Replied ChaeLin in her coldest voice Hyunsik ever hear. The tone that pierce through his heart like a sharp spear. "If you are done, please leave." Continued ChaeLin. She was shocked at her coldest herself.

"I leave it here. Eunkwang hyung, Minhyuk hyung and Peniel wish you could be there. Peniel was asking why you didn't reply any of his messages" Continued Hyunsik. He wish he was brave enough to message her like Peniel. No answer from her. "Please consider, at least for Peniel, he really wants to talk to you again," continued Hyunsik, hoping she will reply. She remained quiet with her back still facing him. He took her cue and left the kitchen with a heavy heart.

BTOB, their girlfriends and their managers payed everything and was about to leave, ChaeLin still did not come out. JaeHyun went to look for her, but was stopped by Eunkwang.

"It's okay. Just send her our regards" says Eunkwang.


	2. Getting her to agree

p class="MsoNormal"Stone Heart. Getting her to agree./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on Chae Lin ah! I got some leave days to finish up, and I have not been to JeJu lsland before," whined Kim Ji Min, Chae Lin best friend that she will not trade anything else for. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kim Ji Min has been Chae Lin best friend since they were four years old. She can see through Chae Lin even without Chae Lin telling her anything. She is another person that Chae Lin will go to when she need someone to talk to or ask for advice. She was there for Chae Lin when she lost her parents to a car accident./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ji min knows so many things about Chae Lin; knows that Chae Lin is missing her parent badly, knows that deep inside Chae Lin still loves Hyunsik; her first love. However, due to Hyunsik is now a well-known and loved by many, it is hard for her. Being a KPOP lover, she acknowledged that being in a relationship with an idol is like throwing yourself into boiling soup. Many pairs of eyes will be on you. Not many relationships last. But she wants her best friend to see that BTOB's real Melodies are supportive of their relationship. It was those crazy fans that try to hurt her in possible way they can. She wants her best friend to see that she is accepted to the big family and that she wasn't making this up. Ji Min is a Melody herself, she attends those Melodies meetings and she heard all these things. She wished Chae Lin could hear it too./p  
p class="MsoNormal"While Ji Min is pouting and try to get to agree to the trip, Chae Lin can see the hidden agendas behind Ji had. Her best friend is a BTOB Melody; she adores all of them especially Eunkwang. Who wouldn't? He is funny and friendly but able to be serious when situation needs him too. So, one of the agenda is that she wants to see Eunkwang and be his friend and two, she and Hyunsik has been contacting each other and asking each other for help. They were once classmates too./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look, there are many other places we can go" said Chae Lin in her stern voice. The stern voice is enough for Ji Min gets the meaning. "Alright" said Ji Min in a sad tone. Chae Lin looks at her best friend. "Stop doing that pity face. Come on." Said Chae Lin as she tries to cheer Ji Min up. "You are the only person that can help me get close to Eunkwang shi" continued Ji Min in her sad voice. "If you really want, I can arrange a meeting for both of you" replied Chae Lin. "That is not what I want. He will thinks that I am those crazy-act-normal fan" continued Ji Min. "And… how long you want to keep running away from him. From them… Melodies is the nicest fan base ever, even now they looking for you. They send him and you well wished. I am sure all of them wants to apologise to you." said Ji Min in her normal but strong voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chae Lin just kept quiet. She knows whatever Ji Min has said is true. Melodies are sweetest fans she ever heard of. She had attended a few of BTOB fan meetings. They were welcoming and cheering for her. They gave her food, traditional medications and letters of encouragement which she kept with her always. She remembered seeing a banner saying "We can be your friend/family too Chae Lin ah!" All those sweet little things that Melodies did, cheered her during her down time, especially when everyone were cold towards her; that includes BTOB themselves./p  
p class="MsoNormal"However she can never forget the few incidents that happened to her. One of them managed to come near her and slash her wrist, poisoned her food and almost threw an acidic solution towards her (she was lucky that one of the managers saw and called the police, that is when the police found out the real culprit to Joy's incident). From then, she did not dare to walk out alone at night or be near BTOB./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ok. Let me think about this alright? I get back to soon" continued Chae Lin. As soon as she finished her sentence, she can see her best friend's eyes lighted up. "I hope to hear good news! Don't ever you disappoint me!" exclaimed Ji Min. Chae Lin let out a small chuckles. She can see her best friend getting excited seeing her favourite guy soon. She is feeling jittery but not in the same way. The heartaches she feels whenever she is reminded about his status and him keeping quiet when people around him ask about her. She knows, she is no one to him./p


End file.
